ONCE UPON A TIME IN THE GALAXY
by jman007
Summary: What if our favorite fairy tales originated in a distant Galaxy called Avalon which is now ruled by the Three Queens Maleficent, the Evil Queen, and the Wicked Witch... Emma Swan isa private detective who goes in search of missing boy Her journey brings her to Storybrooke where exiled Fairy Tale Characters live awaiting the day the daughter of true love would save them from Evil
1. Chapter 1

ONCE UPON A TIME IN THE GALAXY

Season 1

Episodes

Prologue

Part of the Avalon Galaxy

Part 2. Lost Boy

Emma Swan

Storybrooke

Message for a Queen

Part 1. The Three Queens

Part 2. Captain Hook

Revelation

Training Day

Part 1. Sir Lancelot

Part 2. Merlin

The Rebellion of Free Kingdoms

Part 1. I Am Your Mother Snow White

Part 2. History

The Blue Fairy

Maleficent

The Rescue

King Author

The Trap

Emma's Army

Broken Alliance

The Rescue

Show Down

I Am The Evil Queen

Once Upon A Time In The Galaxy

Persona

Maleficent – High Queen of the Dread Empire

Regina AKA the Evil Queen – Allied with Maleficent

Evonora AKA Wicked Witch - Queen of Planet Wess and Oz Allied with Maleficent and Regina

Edward AKA Prince Charming – Son of Author King of the Planet Camalot

Rumpelstiltskin AKA the Dark One – Dread Lord of Avoless

The Blue Fairy AKA Arya Bellstone – Fairy Queen of Ehdoran

Endora AKA the White Witch – Sister of Evonora

Emma Stone AKA the Savior – Daughter of Snow White and Prince Edward

Red Riding Hood AKA Rosa Marie and Commander of the Hooded Men – Werewolf Hunter/Mercenary/Warlord

Prologue

Part 1. History of the Avalon Galaxy

Many legends, tales, stories, and myths were birthed from things that actually happened. Tales of Snow White, Cinderella, Peter Pan, Rapunzel, Red Riding Hood, Jack and the Beanstalk, and the Little Mermaid were told on earth. But these legends dwell in a distant Galaxy called Avalon. Where they live there lives in search of love, power, and destiny. Sometimes all three.

The Galaxy of Avalon is beautiful, but dangerous place filled with the legends and tales of men. For thousands of years the people of Avalon lived in peace under the benevolent family of Pendragon. The city of Kings is where the High King ruled over the council of Kings. That was until the rule Uthar the cruel who lusted after the Kingdom Star Systems of Oz, Wess, York, Cantenberry, Nottingham, Alberon, and Athlas. Gathering an army and a fleet Uthar the Conqueror marched across the galaxy conquering whom he wished. Then King Leopold of Cantenberry wished peace talks with Uthar. He foolishly brought his wife to the peace talks and Uthar lusted after her. Uthar demanded Leopold's wife in exchange for peace. Insulted Leopold walked away from the peace talks. So Uthar turned to his wizard Merlin, but Merlin refused his lustful selfish requests. So Uthar made a deal with the Dark One who transformed Uthar into Lady Morgana's husband. He went into her bedroom and slept with her producing a child. As they were finishing Leopold burst into the room.

"Rumplestiltskin!" Uthar yelled calling the Dark One's name. He vanished before Leopold could exact his revenge. In his anger Leopold banished his wife for falling for the deception. She was sent to the Lonely Tower in the Desert Sea of the Realm of the Eastern Star.

When Uthar learned of this, he killed his wife and rescued Morgana from the Tower. But Rumplestiltskin wanted payment for his services. He wanted the child and as he claimed the child Merlin showed up and a fight ensued between the two most powerful magi in the galaxy. Merlin fought bravely but not even he could overcome the Dark One.

The child Rumplestiltskin took was named Mordran Lefey. She became his apprentice in magic. Mordran changed her name to Maleficent and took an uninhabited world as her throne world. She enslaved the Trolls to her will and vowed revenge on the Pendragons for their folly. She found other dark magi who owed the Pendragons a debt of revenge. She allied herself with Regina the Evil Queen and the Witch of Planet Wess. With Regina and Evonora they built a fleet and conquered the free kingdoms of Avalon. All that was left was King Author the new King of Camalot his half brother Prince Charming and his wife Snow White who was enemies with Regina. Merlin was the first to fall under the might of the three Queens. Queen Cinderella fled to a secret place and then Queen Belle's husband was killed and Belle's memory erased. As the Dread Army lay siege to the planet Camalot, the Chesser Cat appears at this dark time and takes Snow White's new born baby to a distant world where the three Queens cannot find her.

_And the child born of true love of shall return to Avalon and save the people of the Galaxy and return peace to all Stars and Realms..._

These words were spoken by the Chesser Cat before he departed. This prophecy gave hope to oppressed under the reign of the three Queens. The Rebellion was formed by the Blue Fairy, Red Riding Hood, Princess Jasmine, and the Merry Men of Robin Hood. They fought a desperate war to break the power of the Three Queens, until the return of the Princess.

Part 2. Lost Boy

Mother and son drive up the road from New York on their way home. "Its time for you to grow up." Mother says to son. "You are not a child anymore."

"I am a child! I am 13 years old. You act like robbed a bank."

"You may as well with that attitude!"

"Well I don't want to grow up. I wish I could remain a child forever." When the boy says these words a green flash fills the windshield and causes the mother to swerve her car.

"Are you alright?" The mother asks.

"Yeah what the hell was that?"

"Watch your language!"

"Well you want me to grow up adults use that kind of language."

"Don't be smart with me or I will take every electronic devise away that you have." She tries to restart the car but nothing happens. "I don't believe this the car won't start."

"Great we are in the middle of nowhere."

The mother tries her cell phone but there is no reception, "Try your phone!" The boy does and shakes his head. "Stay here!"

"You folks need a hand!" There is a young woman with blond hair standing by the road with some kids.

"You scared me!" The mother replies with one foot out of the car.

"Sorry we saw your car stop. My name Tina Bell I run the Never End Orphanage in Town."

"What Town?" The mother asks confused.

Tina smiles, "The Town of Storybrooke... People always miss the sign and the road. Its a quarter of a mile back. Tell you what you and your son can camp with us tonight and we will walk you into town at sunrise tomorrow." Tina takes mother and son to her camp where several boys of different ages are making Indian dances around a large fire. Tina whistles so loud that Mother and son must cover their ears. "Hey we have guests. This is..."

"Katy Staton."

"**HI MISS KATY!" **All the boys say at the same time.

"Oh high! This is my son Daniel."

**"HI DANIEL!" **Again all twelve boys speak at the same time.

The next day Tina and the boys take Katy and Daniel to town, "You should come by the Orphanage we have our own game room. Every video game you ever heard of we got it." A young boy says to Daniel.

"Can I mom?"

"No we need to get back on the road asap."

"You should let him. Besides it will take another day for our mechanic to look at your car."

When they arrive at the Orphanage another blond lady is waiting for them. "Madam Mayor how are you this fine day?"

"Excellent who is your friend?"

"This is Miss Staton and her son Daniel. Their car broke down off the road."

"Bell may I speak with you."

Katy couldn't tell what they were talking about but it looked as if the two women were arguing. "Everything alright?" Katy asked when Bell rejoined her.

"Fine just fine." Tina replies smiling. She takes them on a tour of the Orphanage. It is like a mansion five stories tall and children of every age running around.

"This is a pretty fancy Orphanage."

"Our benefactor Mr. Banning loves children."

"How many do you have?"

"Lots...They can be very mischievous." Tina takes Katy to the mechanic shop. "This is G everyone calls him G. He is an engineer, inventor, and a mechanic."

They shake hands, "Nice to meet you."

"G – Miss Katy's car has stalled can you fix it."

"Peter."

"Yes father!"

A tall young man dressed in overalls comes from the back of the shop, "This young lady's car is on the road could you go fetch it and bring it back?"

"Be back in a split."

Then Tina takes Katy to Granny's Bed and Breakfast. "Thank you for your help."

"You are most welcome."

"Mom they have everything and Nibs..."

Katy interrupts her son, "Who is Nibs?"

"Oh one of the boys at the Orphanage. He showed me a go-cart race track in the back yard. Can I go back tomorrow."

Katy smiles, "No! G as they call him says that the car will be ready tomorrow so we are leaving."

"Okay but promise me that next vacation we can come back here."

"I'll think about it. Now get some sleep." The next morning when Katy got up her son wasn't in their room. "Good morning have you seen my son?"

Granny hunches her shoulders, "I'm sorry no...Oh G came by your car is ready."

"Thank you." Katy leaves Granny's and walks up the street to the Never End Orphanage. She knocks on the door. "Good Morning Tina have you seen my son?"

"Good morning – I'm sorry no."

"Well could you ask your boys my car is ready and I am eager to leave." Tina gathers the boys together in the common room but they all swear that they have not seen Daniel since yesterday.

"Don't panic I am sure he is fine."

Five Hours Later

"This is Sheriff George Gibson. Sheriff her son is missing."

"When was the last time you saw your son ma'am?"

"Last night – I put him in bed and when I woke up this morning he was gone."

"Sometimes the Lost Boys play pranks..."

"The Lost Boys?"

Tina smiles, "The boys at my orphanage they sometimes call themselves that."

Katy searches the town desperately questioning people about her son but everyone she encounters says the same thing. Katy calls the FBI office of Maine, but they tell her that she will have to drive to the office. Katy spends a month in Storybrooke looking for her son, but comes up empty.

Episode 1. Emma Swan

_**Dreams are often left to the interpretation of the Dreamer... In this particular dream there stood a beautiful castle. A palace sitting at the center of a lake. Pendants with Dragons on them blew in the breeze. A beautiful young blond female stands on the balcony as hundreds of thousands of people cheered her. The young woman's parents stand behind her in a doorway, but she could not see their faces. Then the sky turned black and the clouds flashed with lightening. The sky was split with sound a Black Dragon as thousands of ships descended on the planet.**_

_**"Mother! Father!" The Princess screamed in fear.**_

_**"I can take your daughter to a safe place." A Cat says**_

Emma Swan sat up in her bed in a cold sweat, breathing heavy. The dream was so real and this was the first time she dreamed of her parents. She had weired dreams before always something related to some type fairy tale or another. But none of them had ever had elements of her parents in it before. There was the black Dragon again always the Dragon showed up in the beginning or the end of her dreams. She got up and went into the bathroom, after sitting on the toilet she showered and got dressed. Then Emma grabbed her keys and left her apartment on the fifth floor. As she locked the door she hears a lowly meow.

"Damn it!" She said opening the door back up to feed the cat. "Sorry Chess!" She said pouring the cat food into the bowl then the water.

Emma drove to her office which was in Manhattan. Swan and Dane Detective agency. Dane was already there sitting at his desk typing. "You are late!"

"Forgot to feed the cat!" Emma said dropping into her chair.

Tyler gets up and walks to her desk in the other office. "And I suppose you didn't have breakfast this morning either?" Emma holds up a bag of Doritos and a Coke, "That is not breakfast that is an invitation for a heart attack."

"Here I will pop you a breakfast sandwich in the microwave." He pours her some orange juice and sets them on her desk. Then he takes the Doritos and the Coke and throw them in the trash.

"I was eating that!"

"If you behave I will get you some cookies with your lunch from the shop." Just then the door opens and a man walks in. "Well if isn't Detective Foster. What can we do you for?"

"Is Emma in?"

"Right here!"

"I need your help."

"Since when?" Emma asks taking a bite of her sandwich.

"There is this woman she says that she was driving home with her kid when her car breaks down gas near this town called Storybrooke."

"Never heard of it!" Tyler says.

"It doesn't exist we looked it up...Anyway there about to charge this woman with murder...but we have no body. She says they slept in at a bed and breakfast called Granny's. So when she woke up her son was gone. She also claims that she called the FBI from Storybrooke but the FBI has no record of a phone call..."

"So what do you want me to do?" Emma asks.

"I want you to use those uncanny senses of yours to tell me if she is lying. Look we had her talk with a shrink he says she isn't crazy."

Reluctantly Emma and Tyler drive with Detective Foster to see Katy Staton. After introductions Emma listens to her story in silence. Then Emma takes out a map of Maine, "Can you show where about you claim this town is?"

She points to an area between Augusta and Bangor. "So is she lying?" Foster asks.

"She is telling the truth."

"Come on!" Tyler says, "There is no such place as Storybrooke Maine."

"Well in her mind there is and the only way to prove her wrong is to drive up and look."

"Okay an entire Town just doesn't appear and disappear at will. Maybe she was drugged."

Foster shakes his head. "We tested results came back negative."

Emma smiles, "Go home and pack we are going on a road trip."


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2. Storybrooke

Emma drives up the road through the forest toward the spot that Katy Staton indicated her car stopped and she visited the Town of Storybrooke, Maine. The Town wasn't on any map and yet her client believed that she had spent a night in the town and lost her son. Her son's father believes there was foul play involved that is why she was arrested. No one but Emma believed her as she had an uncanny ability to tell when someone is telling the truth.

"I think this is the spot." Tyler says.

Emma parks the car and jumps out. "Look tire tracks."

"I'll check in the woods." Tyler says as after squatting down to examine the road.

"Be careful!" As Tyler walks into the woods Emma walks along the road looking for more clues. When they meet back up Emma drives for a mile when she sees turn and a sign hidden by trees. Welcome to Storybrooke the sign reads.

"I'll get the car ." Tyler says standing next to her.

"This Town ain't even on the map." Emma says as they drive into town. They drive up and down the streets of Storybrooke looking at the shops and homes of Storybrooke. They parked in front of the Sheriff's office.

"Can I help you?" The woman at the desk asked.

Emma was looking at her note pad, "May I speak with a Sheriff Gibson."

"I'm Sheriff Gibson!" A tall Caucasian man with a mustache said standing in the doorway to his office. "What can I do for you people."

Emma offers her hand but he just stares at it. "Okay! A lady by the name of Katy Staton came to your Town with her son Daniel. Do you remember her?"

"Of course nice lady."

"Well her son went missing the morning she was to leave."

"That is funny because I saw them leave together."

Emma narrowed her eyes and bit her lip. "Is there somewhere we can stay while we investigate."

"Sure Granny's Bed and Breakfast, but investigation won't be necessary I tell you they left together."

Emma and Tyler left the Sheriff's Office together. "Well what do you think?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know...I can't tell if he is lying or not."

"Oh my God! Emma Swan can't tell if someone is lying...Stop the presses."

"Funny!"

As Emma and Tyler get in her car the Sheriff watches from a window, "Yeah its me! She is here. The Princess! How do I know? Because she is wearing a locket with the the Crest of Alberon on it. No the cat wasn't with her. You better tell your boss."

"Can I help you?" A stout elderly woman asks.

"Yeah my name is Emma Swan and this is my partner Tyler Lane. We are private investigators. Tell me did a woman by the name of Katy Staton spend the night here a few months ago."

"Yes she did."

"Did she leave with her son?"

"Yes she did."

Emma looks at Tyler, "Do you have any rooms available."

"Yes I do." They go upstairs and unpack, "That old lady is lying."

"Okay you couldn't tell if the Sheriff was lying but you can tell with her."

"I can't explain it, but yeah. Look lets get some lunch then we can ask around Town." After lunch they go to Emma's car and when they open it a stink bomb explodes. "Oh God!"

"Emma look!" Tyler says pointing to some kids laughing at them. They run off down an alley.

"Sorry about that they love playing practical jokes." Emma and Tyler find a Young Woman standing behind them.

"And you are?" Tyler asks.

"Cindy Rell. I'm the mayor of this town. And you must be Emma." They shake hands.

"How did you know?"

"Small Town news travels faster by mouth than than the Internet here. Oh I will have your car cleaned by Tina she runs the Orphanage."

"Could you take us there?"

"My assistant Gus will take you."

"Oh I didn't see him."

"Gus can move as quietly as a mouse."

"This way please."

Never End Orphanage

Tina opens the door, "I told you to put that hose back in the yard!" She returns her attention to the people at her door.

"Miss Bell this is Emma Swan and her partner Tyler Lane. They are investigating the disappearance of Daniel Staton."

"Please come in...and excuse the mess the boys are playing indoor hockey its the playoffs." There is a loud crash as one boy on roller skates zips by and whacks the puck across the room to another boy on the stairs who is tackled by a boy in red.

"My God is he hurt?"

"No he is fine!" Tina whistles loudly causing Tyler and Gus to put their hands over their ears, Emma is unaffected by her whistle.

'That is some powerful whistle you have."

She smiles, "You should here me sing." As with Sheriff Gibson Emma can't tell if she is lying either. She also notices that as she is walking through Town some people treat her as if she is a movie Star and others act like she has the plague. Tyler gets the idea to take pictures of the Town to show the police back in New York. That night Emma gets a knock at the door. It is Gus. "Miss Swan you need to leave town you are in terrible danger."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't say...That boy and his mother were here."

"Where is Daniel?" She asked excited.

"I can't tell you and even if I did you wouldn't believe me. Leave now before its too late."

"If you know something tell me I can protect you."

"You can't help me or anyone else in this Town. Take your friend and leave now."

Gus rushes for the door, "Wait!" When Emma gets to the hall Gus is gone. She screams as a fat mouse runs past her into a hole in the wall.

"You alright whats wrong?" Tyler asks emerging from his room.

"I had a visitor...Gus! He told me I was in great danger. He said that Katy and Daniel were here, but that I could help them...he said I wouldn't be able to help him or anyone in this town. That I should leave town immediately."

"I think we should make some calls tonight and speak with the Mayor in the morning.

Mayor's office

"I'm sorry Gus upset you ma'am."

"Can I speak with him?"

"I'm sorry he is at the hospital. Gus...has a condition. When he is off his meds he says all kinds of things."

"He didn't seem out if to me. In fact he was in his right mind when he came to my room."

"I have his medical records right here." Cindy said.

"How convenient." Cindy tried to speak, "Miss Rell since I was a child I could tell when someone is lying to me. Since I have been in this Town its seems most the people here are lying to me in some form or fashion. This town has a secret and I will find out what it is."

Cindy smiles, "Miss Swan we are a small community...Everyone knows everyone else's business. If something were going on you would ave found it by now. Miss Katy and her son came into Town because their car broke down then they left the next day end of story."

Emma just stares at her, "Okay Miss Rell if you want to play games so be it. I have powerful friends in high places and I am going to bring down the wrath of God on this Town mark my words." As Emma and Tyler left Cindy smiled to herself.

"So what is your bosses game this time?"

Tina Bell came out of the secret passageway. "That is none of your business."

"Is he working for the Queens?"

"Pan has never taken sides."

"Well maybe he should. He could end this war." Cindy stares at Bell for a few seconds, "Or is he trying to manipulate the Princess."

Bell smiles, "The boy made the wish and you know what happens when children make the wish. The Chosen One just happens to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. You know fate!"

"The prophecy is about to be fulfilled.."

Bell takes a seat on her desk, "Look Cin-dy! Pan doesn't even fear the Dark One so what can your Savior do to him?"

"She is the one and she will save us and if your boss gets in the way then he will go down as well."

Bell stands up, "Well we both know you won't fight. You will run as you always have. You ran away from home...you ran from the Prince and when your people needed their queen you ran again only this time you didn't leave a glass slipper behind."

A tear runs down Cindy's face as Bell leaves the office. She reminisces about the attack on her kingdom her husband the King is slain by the black dragon then her Fairy God Mother swoops down and takes Cinderella to Earth and Storybrooke. She could still smell the fire and smoke, Cindy hears the explosions in her mind's eyes. "Forgive me."

Big Bad Wolf's Pub and Bar

A man dressed all in black enters the bar "Is it true?" A man asks.

"Yeah its true...The chosen one came to Town today." Another woman says.

"Some chosen one! She didn't even do anything!"

The man in black listens as everyone laughs, but his eyes are caught by a boy at the back door. "So Arrin what ya drainking?"

Arrin takes out a knife and throws it at the Bar Tenders head, it flies by and sticks into the pig head on the wall. "My name is Iago! Don't forget it." He walks to the back past the bathroom and into the alley.

"Tootles! What do want?"

"I am sure you have heard that the chosen one is here. You should tell her majesty."

Iago just stares at him, "Do I look like I was raised by Dodo birds?"

"No I'm just delivering a message."

He grunts, "I would have to see her with my own eyes."

Tootles motions with his finger, "There she is leaving Town now." He says pointing at Emma driving by in her yellow car.


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3. Message for a Queen

Part 1. The Three Queens

Avalon Galaxy

Planet-Camalot

Royal Palace of Pendragon/The Dread Fortress

The City of Kings now the Dark Fortress and home of Maleficent the High Queen and Empress of the Dread Empire. The city surrounding the lake had been abandoned as no peasant or Noble born wished to live in the shadow of the Dark Queen Maleficent. Once the city of Kings was a city of joy and peace. Now Dark creatures scurry through the streets, ghosts haunt the old mansions, and Trolls fill the city with their stinch. The white stones had been replaced with black metal. Statues of Fairies replaced with Gargoyles and Dragons.

The shadow army was always at full strength ready to crush any one who dare defy the three Queens. Both Noble and high born were taxed to poverty. Despite all she had accomplished there were the Rebels of Free Avalon to deal with and members of the Pendragon family to hunt down along with the other royal families of the Galaxy. The houses of Pendragon and White were allies through marriage. Then there was Prince Louis in her dungeon and Princess Aurora in the sleeping curse. King Stephen's planet was surrounded by a thicket of thorns made of magic and technology so that no one could pass.

Maleficent sat alone in her dining hall eating roasted deer, pheasant, chicken, potatoes, corn, peas, crab, baked fish, fruits of all kinds, and three different types of wine. Those who used magic had ravenous appetites.

"Where is my bread?" She screamed. A few seconds later an Android ran with with a tray of bread. With a flick of her finger the Droid exploded.

"Your maj..." The words stopped in page's mouth as Maleficent snatched her hand in the air as if she was taking something. "I'm eating it can wait until I am done." The man tried to make a sound but his voice was gone. He messaged his throat but his voice wouldn't return until Maleficent restored it. After another hour passed she had completed her 16 course meal and released a long loud belch.

"You may speak and do it quickly or find your self a dog."

"A message from your spy Iago the parrot on Earth." The man quickly said

"Play the message!"

A hologram of a short scruffy man appeared, "I have news your grace. The child of prophecy came to Storybrooke."

"Are you sure?"

"I have seen her with my own eyes..." He hesitates.

"Is there something else?"

"Ye...s...She was looking for a boy who...made the wish."

She sneers, "Do you think he is involved?"

"Its hard to say your majesty...I have the Hyenas trailing her. None of the heroes tried to approach her."

"You have done well Iago...If anything changes alert me immediately." As he bows the hologram vanishes. "Guards!" The Captain of her guard enters the throne room. "Prepare my ship and contact my allies tell them to meet me at the forbidden mountain." A black royal cruiser hovers over the palace. Maleficent and twelve of her guards are levitated up to the ship by a violet light projected from beneath the ship. When she is on board the pilots take the ship into space and warp to the Dread World. Because Maleficent is allied with Regina and Evanora she had to consult with them or loose them as allies.

The Dread World

Forbidden Mountain

The Forbidden mountain is neutral ground and the three Queens meet here to make plans and agree on courses of action. Maleficent arrives first then Queen Regina in her Star Cruiser. Evanora makes an entrance as usual on her broom stick. Laughing as she lands.

"Ladies!"

"You are late!"

"I was issuing some executions. What is so important?" Evanora asks.

"The daughter of Snow White and her husband Prince Phillip."

"Finally revenge!" Regina says making a fist so tight that hand bleeds.

"The prophecy!" Evanora says in fear.

"I summoned you here because I wish to employ Hook in this matter to bring the girl in. I will snatch her heart from her chest and use her to conquer the rest of the galaxy for us."

"Good plan but why trust Hook with something so monumental? Why not summon Black Beard or that bastard Long John."

"Because!" Maleficent hesitates, "Pan may be involved."

"He has sided with our enemies!" Evanora says this in a dramatic fashion.

"Iago says that he has the Hyenas on her trail. In the mean time if the two of you are in agreement I say we send Hook just in case. No one hates Pan with more passion."

"What about the Rebels? If we know about this than my wayward Stepdaughter and her allies will get involved as well."

"To better our chances lets hire the thieves guild as well."

"So be it!"

Secret Lair of the Thieves Guild

"We understand your majesty and we shall leave at once." When her hologram fades the man who was speaking with Maleficent transforms into the Blue Fairy. The lair is ransacked and most of the thieves are dead. The rest are tied up and gagged. "Contact Red tell her to high tail it to earth...The Chosen One has been found." Robin Hood salutes and leaves with Little John.

Planet Oz

The Emerald City capital of the Planet

Evanora had been defeated by Dorothy many years ago. A human from earth who landed on Oz and helped the people of destroy the Queen. Witches can be melted with water, it hurts like hell, but A witch can reconstitute herself into solid form. Evanora had Dorothy's Aunt and Uncle imprisoned in the emerald palace. She went to her crystal ball, "Where are you? Come out come out wherever you are you are...Little bitch!" Evanora had her flying Monkeys searching Earth all the realms and Stars of Avalon. She also had a bounty on her head. Every bounty hunter in the galaxy was searching for her, but no one knew where she was. And now the child of prophecy had come forth. She was considering breaking all ties with Maleficent and striking out on her own.

Planet Alberon

The White Fortress

Regina's loyalty lay in the fact that she hated Snow White and her goody two shoes of a husband. Prince Charming is related to the Pendragon family as Phillip grew up in Uthar's court and was adopted by Author's mother. She was powerful but not as powerful as Maleficent. There was however one thing that would make her greater than Maleficent and that was the fact that she was searching for the Dark One's Dagger. Then she could either use it to become the new Dark One or control him and make him destroy Maleficent and all her enemies. But Regina had to be careful in how she proceeded or die for her ambitions. ("Whom if Hook gets the Chosen one then I could absorb her magic then I would be more powerful than Maleficent...") Regina said thinking to herself.

Part 2. Captain Hook

The Pirate Planet of Bukanire

The Pirate Planet was under the protection of the three Queens. Even though all the pirates didn't work for or have allegiance to the Queens. The most gold bough their allegiance and Pirate magic protected them from most threats. The planet was giant brawl. Fights happened all time and some fights led to war. The most infamous of the Pirates was Black Beard, Captain Barbossa who betrayed the legendary Jack Sparrow, Davy Jones, and Captain Nemo. None of them were as famous as the Captain of the Jolly Roger, Captain James Hook. The only man to ever face Peter Pan and live to tell the tail. Of course if people knew the truth about Pan and Hook they would say different.

Unlike most Pirates Hook was only obsessed with one thing and that was the downfall of Peter Pan. He liked gold as any other pirate and had done his fair share of pillaging but his one thought was always on how to defeat Peter Pan. Hook sat at a table with his right hand man Mr. Smee drinking.

"Hook! A message for you."

"Tell them I'm busy!"

The bar maid walked up to him and whispered into his ear, "Transfer it to the Jolly Roger!"

The Jolly Roger once a battle cruiser for the Royal Fleet of Pendragon now a pirate ship for Captain Hook. Unlike other pirate ships the Jolly Roger had military grade weapons and shields. Other Pirate ships were built from stuff taken from derelict ship yards. There was one other exception and that was the Black Pearl, the fastest ship in the galaxy given to Jack Sparrow by the Dark One.

Their was no trust among pirates as the three Queen's paid them all equal amounts of gold to keep them from attacking their trade and merchant ships. However if the other Pirates learned that one of them was getting extra gold for a job then they would steal from that Pirate. All docked ships in orbit were cloaked. Hook went strait to his cabin and activated the hologram.

"Maleficent to what do I owe the honor?" Pirates bowed to no one whether King, Queen, or high born noble. They only showed respect for others or those who were elected Pirate King. But being Pirate King would earn one a knife in the back and the murderer would become King or Queen.

"I have a job for you...Its on Earth...The Hyenas are following a young woman...Bring her to me alive and unharmed."

"If I do this I want your help to bring Pan down."

"There is an ink made from giant squid...when combined with magic this ink can paralyze any magic user. I will make you gallons of it. If you succeed in bringing me the woman."

"What is her name?"

"Emma Swan."

"I will set course for Earth immediately...but what about the Rebels..If I want this woman then will know about it."

"The Thieves' guild will help you."

"You may as well send out a general hail across the galaxy because if they know then Robin Hood knows."

"He has been excommunicated from the guild he won't be a problem. He has no friends in the Guild..."

"As you wish..."

"Don't fail me Hook!"


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4. Revelation

Foster is walking through the lobby of the police station when Emma sneaks up behind him and grabs his butt, "Hey I'm married."

"I know your wife is lucky...Such a cute ass!"

"Well how was the trip?"

"Successful we found the the town."

Foster stops to look at her when they are joined by Tyler, "Your kidding!"

"Nope and we have pictures." Tyler says.

Emma hands him the pictures and watches as Foster opens the yellow envelope. He frowns, "Is this a joke?" He asks shoving the pictures and the envelope back into Emma's hands.

When Emma looks at the photos she gasps because everyone one is of trees in the woods. "What the hell. This isn't right!" Tyler looks over her shoulder.

"You got to be kidding me."

"Foster I swear we were in a town called Storybrooke. We spoke with the Mayor Cindy Rell. I spoke with that woman Bell who runs the Orphanage."

"If that is true then where is the proof?"

"Okay come with us and I will show you."

Foster shakes his head, "I am too busy and the chief will never let me go after some wild goose chase."

"I'm telling you we were there."

Emma returned to her apartment in disbelief. She knew in her mind and heart that she was there in the Town of Storybrooke, Maine even though the Town wasn't on any map and the pictures she took with Tyler of the Town was of trees in the woods. She looked at them over and over again. The next day she went into work and sat at her desk staring at the photos.

"Let it go." Tyler said.

"I can't."

"Well you are driving me crazy."

Emma smiles, "I am not that far behind you."

"Maybe we should get ourselves checked out."

The Jolly Roger

"Cap'n we are entering Earth's Solar System."

"Full ahead ensign."

"Activate cloaking shields!" Mr. Smee orders. As the pirate star ship approaches Earth it cloaks.

"Standard orbit Mr. Smee!" Hook stands up and puts on his cloak, "Contact the Hyenas."

A few seconds later a hologram of Shenzi in her human form appears, "Hook! Long time no see."

"Not long enough transmit your location and return to Storybrooke... My men will take it from here."

Swan and Lane Detective Agency

Emma gets up and goes to Tyler's office, "I'm tired. Lets close up early."

"Fine by me."

As Emma is walking back towards her office she hears the door open. She pauses to listen, "Can I help you?" Tyler asks.

"We are looking for Emma Swan." When Emma hears her name she turns around to walk back to front as Tyler's office faces the front entrance.

"I'm sorry sir we are closing." Tyler replies. Just as Emma comes out of the hallway the man pulls out a strange looking weapon and shoots Tyler in the chest.

"No!" Emma screams pulling out a 45. She shoots but the bullets bounce off of something under the man's trench coat. The man presses a button on his belt and Emma's gun flies from her hand into the man's waiting hand.

"Take her!"

Emma starts to run and when she turns around she sees a woman wearing a large red hooded cloak running up the hall towards her. "Get down!" The woman shouts jumping into a flying kick. As Emma drops to the floor the Red Hooded woman flies over her head foot stretched out and kicks the man in the chest.

"Its that Red Hooded Bitch!"

Before the other five men can attack her Tyler gets back and grabs one of the men lifting him over his head and throws him into the wall. Emma gasps when she sees Tyler get up. The hooded woman pulls out a weird looking crossbow and shoots two of the men in the chest. "Come with me if you want to live."

As a fight breaks out more men in brown hooded robes attack the other men with Tyler. "Who are you?"

"No time for that!" The Hooded woman presses a button on her belt as she drags Emma. They phase through the wall and into the alley where more Hooded men are trading blaster fire with men in trench coats.

"He's a Chesser Cat!"

They shoot at Tylet whose body puffs in light and smoke every time they shoot. He vanishes and reappears behind the leader stabbing him in the back. "Kill that Damn Cat!"

Another man pulls out a sword and swings but Tyler jumps ups twists and stands on the ceiling. He pulls out two blasters and shoots down the remaining men. Meanwhile in the alley the Hooded Men shoot it out with Hook's Pirates. "Get On!" The woman with the Red Hood says to Emma.

Emma jerks her hand away, 'Who the hell are you people?"

"Your majesty we need to get you to safety."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Emma screams when a laser bolt hits the wall and sparks a few feet from her head. She climbs on the bike.

They drive off leaving the hooded men to battle the Pirates. As they speed through the streets of Manhattan several more motorcycles join them. "Captain this is Smee..." He is standing on the roof of a building as the Red Hooded woman drives away with Emma. "Red Riding Hood is here with her Hooded Men they have our quarry."

The Jolley Roger

"I am launching the Sky Raiders now." 9 sleek oblong pods fire from the Jolley Roger and streak across the sky. They enter the atmosphere and start to transform. Armored Pirates arise from the pods as they become sky surfboards.

"Captain! We are being boarded."

Hook smiles and pulls out his sword, "Prepare for attack!"

"Hey Red! We got company!"

She looks back to see the Sky Raiders descending on them. Then there is the police chasing them on the ground, "Pull over this is your only warning."

Red pulls a silver ball from her belt with blue lights. Then she throws it over her shoulder there is a blue flash and the police cars stop. Emma screams as car explodes from a blaster bolt fired from a sky raider. "Split up!" Red screams. As they pass beneath a bridge the other Hooded Men create holograms of Emma and drive in different directions. The Sky Raiders break formation and chase each of them. "Hold on Princess we are about to take to the air." Red presses a button and the motorcycle starts to rise in the air and it becomes a sky speeder. They zip under the bridge with the Sky Raiders chasing them. "Take the controls!"

"What! I don't know how to drive this thing!"

"I'll be right back!" Red says leaping off the bike. Her cape billows allowing her to fly through the air. She flies toward the Sky Raider and pulls out a sword. As she passes the man she beheads him. Then she uses her cape to cover the head of the second man. She throws him of the Sky Board and pulls up to Emma. "Told you I would be back." As the Sky Board goes plowing into the Statue of Liberty they fly off towards the North.

Swan and Lane Detective Agency

The Fire Department tries desperately to put the fire. Detective Foster pulls up, "Hey you can't go in there!"

"I'm a Detective!"

"I don't care if you are the President you can't go in there!"

"Well at least tell me if any one was in there."

"We don't think so."

Red lands in the woods just outside of New York. When they land Emma jumps off, "Thank you for saving my life, but who the hell are you and who were those people?"

The Woman gets off the bike and drops to one knee, "Pamela Bane your majesty... Where I come and here on Earth I am known as Red Riding Hood, but everyone calls me Red. I am commanding officer of the Order of Hooded Men. Werewolf, Vampire, and Witch Hunters."

Ema just stares at her for a few seconds before speaking. "Okay normally I would say stay off the drugs, but after what I just saw I'm going to have to believe you."

"May I rise?"

"Yeah! If you want?" Emma looks at her as she stands up and removes her Hood. A tall athletic brunette with blue eyes reveals herself. "Why did you bow to me?"

Before she could answer there is a beeping sound. Red pulls out a device and presses it. The device projects a hologram of man with his Hood down, "Commander we have captured the Jolly Roger."

"What about Hook?"

"He escaped!'

"Good work Lt! Take the Jolly Roger to Storybrooke." When she turns around Emma is running. Red shakes her head and pulls out a bolo. She swings and throws it catching Emma on her legs.

"Let me go!"

"Sorry your Highness, but I am sworn to protect you."

"I don't care who you are let me go!"

"Sorry but I can't." Everything goes black as Red sprays her in the face.

_**There is a baby crying, smoke billows, and fire rages everywhere. A woman whose face cannot be seen runs as a man fights desperately to hold back these hideous creatures.**_

Emma sits up breathing heavy, "You where am I?"

"Storybrooke – The Command center at least." Red sighs, "Those men were Pirates working for Captain Hook."

"Captain Hook is fairy tale character."

Red shakes her head, "After what you saw last night do you honestly believe that?" Emma couldn't respond. "The stories you call fairy tales happened a little differently and they all stem from two brothers and the Galaxy of Avalon. The Brothers Grimm, Jacob the Eldest was a Mage, his younger brother William was an inventor. They were very gifted and believed that other Galaxies and Realms existed in the Universe. So Jacob and William combined their talents and invented magi-tech a combination of magic and technology. This allowed them to travel outside our Galaxy of Avalon. They were the first Avalonians to visit Earth. They built a colony so that others could visit Earth and eventually it became known as Storybrooke..."

"What does this history lesson have to do with me?"

"I'm getting to that part... You see weren't born on Earth. You were born on the planet Camalot in the city of Kings...Before the reign of Uthar the cruel Avalon was a peaceful Galaxy. Then after Uthar died Maleficent the Dread Queen formed an Alliance with Your step Grandmother..."

Many thoughts pass through Emma's mind and she interrupts Red, "Who are my parents?"

"Your mother is Snow White and your father is Phillip...King and Queen of Alberon...You were sent to earth because the three Queens were taking over the Galaxy..."

A tear slid down Emma's face. Over the years she had many thoughts concerning her parents. When she turned sixteen she searched for them and always came up empty. It was the one mystery she could never solve until today. "Are they dead?"

"No your parents are across the sea of stars helping the Rebellion fight the three Queens."

"And you really are Red Riding Hood?"

"I am!"

"You are nothing like the stories..."

Red smiles, "You will learn that of many Avalonians..."

Emma stood over a cryo-tube pod where Tyler the real Tyler was asleep. Apparently the Chesser Cat had took his place when the Rebels learned that Hook had been sent to capture Emma. ("When he awakens he will remember nothing.") Red's words echoed in her mind. Especially the reason why her parents never came looking for her. It was to make the three Queens believe she was dead. It was also to help the prophecy come true.

"Where is she?" Cindy asked entering the command center.

"She is with her friend." The Dwarf Grumpy says.

"Has she been told?"

"Red told her everything."

"I'm the mayor and the Queen of York. It should have been me."

A door swooshes open and Emma enters, "Your majesty!" Granny says bowing along with everyone else in the control room, with the exception of Cindy."

"Please stop doing that."

"You are royalty." Cindy says, "And with that comes privilege and responsibility."

Grumy roles his eyes, "Do you need anything your majesty?"

Emma points her finger, "Grumpy right?" He shakes his head, "Look call me Emma..."

"But..."

"That's an order!'

"Okay Emma..."

Granny smiles, "I have been thinking and before you uproot my life with all this...Chosen One business...There are some things I must attend to."

Cindy sneers, "That is your old life...Today you just learned that you are the daughter of King Phillip and Queen Snow White."

"Yeah and it is still sinking in, but before I accept that role and all that goes with it...There is one last thing I must deal with. Daniel Staton...Where is he and what really happened when his mother came here?"

Everyone hesitates, "You aren't ready for that." Cindy says.

"Tell her!" Red says entering the Command center.

"How dare you!" Cindy walks across the floor, "How dare you tell my niece of her birthright. Someone of Royalty should have told her."

"Bite me!"

"Someone tell me something!"

Red turns her back to Cindy, "The boy... made **the wish!"**

Emma furrows her brow, "What is the wish?"

"Say no more she isn't ready." Cindy demands, but is ignored.

"This Town was founded during the latter days of the Persian Empire of your planet. It is protected by magi-tech as the years changed so did the Town. At first humans couldn't see this Town nor did it appear on any maps..."

"So how come I could see it?"

"You are Avalonian and only our kind can see it... There were a few exceptions to this rule like the early Native Americans. Magic exists on this planet its just a lot harder to find. Anyway the wish is that any child who utters the words I wish I never grow up can see the town. More importantly they are lured to the orphanage."

Emma whispered to herself, "Never End Orphange...Tina Bell..." Then she spoke up, "Oh my God! Tina is..."

"Tinker Bell..." Red said finishing the sentence.

"He is in Never Land?"

"Yes!"

"And we should not be talking about this..." Cindy said speaking up.

"Why what are all you afraid of? Can't be Hook you guys kicked his ass."

"As I said to you earlier we are nothing like the stories you read in books or see in your movies. Daniel was taken by Peter Pan."

"He's a demon!" Granny said speaking up.

"And someone who is not to be trifled with."

Emma looks at Cindy, "Katy Staton is about to be put on trial for murder. There must be something we can do."

"Well if you start your training." Cindy offered. "You will have a greater chance of dealing with Pan."

"There must be something we can trade..." Emma said, "What about Hook he has dealt with Pan before."

Red touches her shoulder, "I know what you are thinking and as I said what happened in the stories is very different from what really happened."

"Well what really happened?"

"We don't know that...Neither do we know Pan's Origins."

Emma's mind started racing, "Maybe he can tell us something. Where is he?"

Big Bad Wolf's Pub and Bar

Hook couldn't return to Avalon especially after failing to capture the Chosen One. The safest place for him and his men was Storybrooke as it was neutral territory and no one was aloud to touch him. The bar is filled with patrons, but when Emma walks in with Red, the Dwarf Grumpy, and five Hooded men they scramble to leave.

"I would speak with you alone!" Emma demanded.

"Mr. Smee find something to occupy your time."

"Yes Captain!"

"So Miss Swan...I see they told you about the prophecy."

"Your men tried to kill me!"

"If that were true we could done that without leaving our ship. What do you want?"

"Information...on Pan."

He laughs, "Going for the big fish right out the gate with no training...You are beautiful and brave." She just stares at him, "Information costs Miss Swan."

"What is your price?"

"My ship back and the release of all my crew..."

Emma looks at Red, "I thought this town was neutral territory."

"It is but any crimes committed outside of Storybrooke against humans is punishable...Humans have died because of his actions."

Emma looks at Hook then at Red, "Give him his ship and release his crew, after he tells me what I want to know."

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything!"

Hook laughs, "I will tell what you need to know...Pan is a monster and he is nothing like what you humans portray him as. He is spoiled brat with no care for anyone but himself."

"Tell what I can use to get him to give up the boy."

"Pan is immortal and if you want something a mage or an immortal has then you must make a deal with him...but be careful what you say and promise. Pan will twist it around and use it against you."

"If I paid you would you take us to Never Land."

"You don't face an enemy on his turf you make him come to you..."

"And how do I do that?"

"That bitch Tinker Bell..." Emma stood up, "One more thing...Pan is very arrogant. Even when you think you have him he is one step ahead of you... Be careful Miss Swan."

"I will obey your orders but giving Hook his ship back is a bad idea." Red says walking beside Emma towards the Never End Orphanage. People gather to follow her and others watch from a safe distance.

Tina is standing on the porch with eight Lost Boys, "Miss Swan so nice to see you..." Tina says looking at Red who is dressed in a black trench coat.

"Save it I know who you are Tinker Bell..." In the back of her Emma notices that several of the Lost Boys are passing money around. Obviously payment for some type of bet.

She smiles, "Do you also know that they plan to use you in their fight against the Three Queens"

"I know what they expect of me, but first you and I have business...Daniel Staton I want him returned."

"As they probably informed you the boy made the wish. It is not in my power to bring him back here."

"Then let me speak with your boss."

"And why would he want to talk with you?"

"I want to make a deal for Daniel's safe return."

"What could you possibly have that Pan would want..."

"Call him and find out."

Tina smiled, "Boys! ...Call him!"

The Lost boys started howling and making all kinds of noises. They stood in a circle around Tinker Bell and started clapping. "What are they doing?"

"Calling Peter Pan." Red said whispering.

"I thought clapping was for fairies."

"The Grimm brothers changed the story around for humans just case an Avalonian was ever captured by a human."

There was a whistling sound in the sky as a flaming object streaked towards Storybrooke. As the flames faded a Rooster like crow filled the air and a 14 year old boy landed beside Tinker Bell. "Lost Boys I'm back!" He is five feet tall with dirty blond hair and intense eyes. His shoulder length hair is in a ponytail. Something in his eyes seems familiar to Emma.

They started chanting his name, "Peter! Peter! Peter! Peter! Peter!"

As they chant Tinker Bell whispers into Pan's ear. "Silence! It looks like we have the Chosen One in our mist."

"My name is..."

"Emma Swan! Only Daughter of King Phillip and Queen Snow White...Prophesied child of true love destined to destroy the three Queens and restore Avalon to peace..." He looks at Red, "Did I leave anything out?"

"No!"

"Red you usually have something smart to say...What no quick witted banter or jokes?" She remains quiet.

"I asked them to call you..." Emma said speaking up, "You have something that doesn't belong to you."

"I don't recall borrowing your hair dryer or a cup of sugar." The Lost Boys start to laugh.

"Daniel Staton."

"Ah him...He made the wish."

"His mother is accused of murder."

"Is it my fault adults are paranoid?"

"What will it take for you to return him?"

"A deal!"

Again the Lost Boys start chant, "Make a deal! Make a deal! Make a deal!"

"Do they have to do that?"

"It is annoying!" Pan takes a dagger from his hip and throws it into the chest of one of the boys.

Emma screams as blood splatters her face, "You bastard!" she tries to run forward but Red catches her and holds her back as the rest of the Lost boys pull out guns like revolvers, 45, AK-47s, and a nine year old is holding a rocket launcher.

So serious..." Pan says as the boy gets up and pulls the dagger from his chest.

"The Lost Boys live and die at my command Miss Swan...They are mine as Daniel is now mine and there is nothing you have that I want..." He turns to walk away but stops and looks back, "On the other hand...Now that I think about it...maybe we can make a deal..." He raises his hand and the Lost Boys put their guns away.

"Tell us what you want and we will consider it." Red said speaking up.

Emma has calmed down and wiped the blood from her face. Pan walks up to Emma, "I will return the boy..."

"Unharmed!" Emma says speaking up.

"Unharmed! If you swear by a blood oath in magic to never ever interfere in my affairs or anything involving the Lost Boys..."

Red pulls Emma aside, "Don't do it."

"Why?"

"He is afraid of you."

"I fear nothing and no one!" Pan says speaking up. He taps his right ear, "Twenty twenty hearing babe!"

"Why?" Emma asks.

"That is not apart of the game...You have ten seconds to give me an answer."

Emma sighs, "Fine we have a deal."

Pan pulls out a knife and holds his hand up, then he runs the blade across his right hand, "I swear a blood oath on magic...That I will return Daniel Staton alive and unharmed to Emma Swan."

He hands the knife to Emma and does the same thing, "I swear a blood oath on magic to never intervene in the affairs of Peter Pan or anything that has to do with his Lost Boys..." Pan offers her his bloody hand to shake. Emma stares at his hand for few seconds then she places her hand in his. When they shake there hands burst into flames, then arcs of lightening and finally sparks. As Pan pulls out his flute Emma stares at her hand. The cut and blood are gone.

She looks up as the sky fills with dark clouds. The sky rumbles and arcs of red lightening fill the sky as Pan plays his flute. "What the hell is hedoing?"

"I'm not sure!" Red screams.

Out of the sky a shadow appears carrying Daniel who is laughing, "Man that was fun!" Daniel says when he lands.

The shadow bows to Pan and with a nod of his head the shadow leaves and as he does the sky returns to normal. Daniel hugs Peter, "D this is Emma Swan she is a detective from your world...She has come to take you home."

Daniel takes a step back, "You swore! You swore that I could be one of your Lost Boys...You promised!"

Pan looks at Emma with a smile, "Some promises are meant to be broken."

"But you are Peter Pan you always keep your word!"

"Sorry kid, but Miss Swan offered a deal I couldn't refuse." Daniel started crying, but before he could say anything else he reached into a pouch and blew dust in his face.

Before he hit the ground Emma caught him, "What the hell did you do to him?"

"Its sleeping Dust when he awakes he will remember only what you tell him...Well I got to go see ya!" As Pan arose into the air he looked across the street and noticed Hook. Pan winks at him before crowing and flying off.

Emma watches until he leaves then she takes Daniel back to the Command center beneath the Town hall. "You and your mother were in a car accident...Your mother was unconscious and she had a bump on her head. You went for help and when you came back with a truck driver your mother and the car was gone..." Emma said all this whispering into his ear. Then she and Red drove back to New York With the boy.

"Mom!" Miss Staton was released after Daniel explained what happened to the police. The Chesser Cat disguised himself as human to help with Daniel's story.

"Where are you going?" Tyler asked in Emma's apartment everything was packed in boxes as the Hi Ho moving company took the boxes.

"I'm going looking for my parents."

"Their alive?"

"Yeah, I'm moving to Maine to find them."

"Maybe I can drive up and see you."

"Maybe, but I'm not coming back."

They hug, "I'll miss you."

"I will miss you more."


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 5. Training Day

Part 1. Sir Lancelot

Emma drove up the road towards Storybrooke and as she did her heart and mind raced. Her heart in great expectation of finally seeing her mother and Father. Her mind was buzzing of learning that she was the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. Fear also threatened as she was expected to defeat the three Queens and bring peace to a distant Galaxy.

"A penny for your thoughts as you humans say." Red said breaking the silence riding shot gun beside her.

Emma glanced her direction with a smile. Even though Red looked human she was from another Galaxy. "I was thinking about my mother and father...I am sort of nervous to meet them."

"I can tell you about them if you would like."

"No!" Emma was kind of forceful in her reply which caused Chesser Cat who was asleep in the back to awake. "Sorry Chess. I mean no... I... I want to be surprised when I meet them. And I wish to form my own opinions of them without outside influence."

"Wise!" Red said.

It remained quiet for the rest of the drive. When they entered town people stopped to wave at them as they drove to a house that had been built for Emma. "What's this all about?" Emma asked as they pulled up with the moving truck following them. Gus was standing in front of the two story house.

"What do you want?"

"Her majesty Queen Cinderella would like to see the Princess..."

Emma sighed as she was still forming her opinion about Cinderella, "Would you come with me?" Emma asked looking at Red.

"The Queen wishes to see you in private." Gus blurted before Red could answer.

"Go I will supervise the Dwarves as they unload your stuff..."

Emma smiled she really liked Red and the two of them had a lot in common, "Since when do we need supervision to work." Grumpy demanded from afar.

The Mayor's Office

Cindy Rell was her name or that was the name Cinderella gave to humans who stumbled onto the town of Storybrooke. People like Katy Staton and her son Daniel. Cindy tried to help but Peter Pan was not someone to be trifled with. Cindy sat behind her desk patiently waiting for Gus to return, "Finally!" She whispered when Gus opened the door for Emma. "Please take a seat... Would you like something to drink?"

"A soda if you have it. Coke!"

"Gus two cokes... So Princess Swan..."

Emma shook her head, "Please just Emma."

Cinderella frowned disapprovingly, "I shall abide your wish as we are equals... Emma." Emma laughs. "Something funny?"

"Red, Hook and a couple of others have told me that Avalonians..." Emma says Avalonians in a proper snobbish way. "...are nothing like the stories in the books."

"True, but see no laughter in that."

"Well I find Cinderella to be very snobbish and uptight."

Cinderella smiles politely, "Well in the part of hardships the books and movies of this planet got it right. Most of my life I have suffered in some form or another. I never knew my mother she died giving birth to me. For the first seven years of my life it was me and father... But he was a man in every way and men have needs as the Earthlings say. He remarried... My Stepmother wasn't as cruel as she is portrayed in movies and books. She was worse... She poisoned my father and took his wealth..."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't I despise pity more than anything...When I turned 16 I ran away from home. I wondered the streets until this kind old lady took me in. She turned out to be my fairy Godmother..."

"If you had a Fairy Godmother why didn't she help you before that?"

"She wanted to help me and my Father, but was unable to... My Stepmother use to wear this amulet that warded Fairies away... She bought it from a witch. Anyway when the ball came up the old woman revealed herself as my Fairy Godmother." Cinderella stood up and goes to the picture on the wall. She pulls it aside to reveal a vault. After entering the combination she removes a jeweled box from the safe. Cindy sits it on the desk and opens it.

"Their beautiful!" Emma says staring at the glass slippers.

"They aren't they? When I married the Prince I had my Father-in-law the King arrest my Stepmother. I had him strip her of her wealth and imprisoned in the dungeons."

"You got a bit of a mean streak there."

Cinderella smiled, "For many years I lived with my Prince in happiness, but always the past haunted me... Then the three Queens came to power... The day they attacked my home world was the day my husband and two children died... The mice who befriended me were killed as well. Gus was the only survivor because I scooped him up into the folds of my dress... My Fairy Godmother died protecting me... And I... I ran like I always do..."

Emma bit her lip, "That does not make you a coward... It takes more strength to run than it does to stand and fight."

She hunched her shoulders, "Maybe... Maybe not. I ask that when you reach your full potential to please kill those three bitches..."

When Emma arrived at her new house Red was waiting with a Chef, "This is Piere he is a Chef and requests to cook all your meals..."

Emma shook her head, "Look I am flattered an all but I can't get with all this Royal highness stuff."

Red pulled Emma to the side, "Please accept... You are the hopes and dreams of these people..."

Emma sighed feeling guilty, "Fine."

"It will be great. Besides Piere is one of the greatest cooks in the Galaxy. He use to chef for King Erick and Queen Ariel..."

Emma blinked twice in shock, "Queen Ariel as in the Little Mermaid?"

"The one and the same."

Piere bowed, "I can make waffles for breakfast... For lunch a gourmet soup and salad and for dinner Veal..."

"Look my men and I must return to the front lines... Do you wish me to give your Mother a message?"

Emma smiles, "Only that I look forward to meeting her and my father..." When Emma said Father Red just smiled lazily, "Is something wrong?" Red hesitates, "Tell me!"

"It will distract from your training..."

"It will distract me if you say nothing..."

Red sighs, "Your Father was captured by the Black Knight and taken to Maleficent who in turn gave him to the Evil Queen..."

Emma staggered backwards and leaned on the wall, "Will she kill him?" She finally asked.

"No Regina wants your mother to stare into Charming's eyes as he dies... We are doing everything we can to save him..."

Red hugs Emma, "Be safe my friend."

That night as Emma sleeps she dreams of her father. The next day Emma screams as a brown skinned man stands over her bed, "Who in the hell are you and why are you in my room?" She asks pulling her covers up to her neck. Emma liked to sleep in nude.

"Don't worry I didn't see anything... I am Sir Lancelot and I shall be your weapons master..."

A few minutes later they drive to Lancelot's Dojo. "Your the real Lancelot? As in the Knights of the Round Table?"

He smiles, "That was along time ago... And don't ask me any questions you haven't earned my respect to hear my past..." He starts to walk around her, "I hear you made a deal with Peter Pan..."

"Yeah." She replies eying him as he walks around her.

"That was stupid... Pan tricked you, you are the Chosen One and you must out think your enemies."

"He wasn't an enemy."

"Keep your eyes strait!" He stands behind her and whispers into her ear, "Anyone who isn't on your side is an enemy... Anyone who serves their own selfish desires in life are not to be trusted... And Pan fits these qualities to a T..." He started walking again.

"Have you ever fought him?"

Lance stares into her eyes for a few seconds before answering, "Once I lead a small force into the realm Never Land to recover my younger brother who was stolen from our house by his accursed Shadow... We were escaping... many men had died and my brother's shadow was ripped from his body and given to Pan... Using my brother's shadow Pan forced him to kill himself and I was made to watch as the rest of my men were devoured by his demon Crocodile... He threw me back across the portal we came threw when he was done with me... Let my loss be your lesson... Know your enemy before you take up sword against him or her... Now we train... Let me see your hands..." He studied Emma's hands for the next minute, "In the 31 years of your life you have been in 13 fights..." When he said her age Emma jerked her hands away, "...7 as a child and 6 as an adult. You have had only two lovers. A man you had deep feelings for and the other..."

"Okay you are getting personal."

"I apologize... You have used guns before and you have skill as thief and a pick pocket..."

"Your not going to tell my parents that are you?"

Lance made a belly laugh that made Emma smile, "When your mother was a child she was wilder than you are now...Come we will go for a little run..."

Every morning Emma would follow Lance through a forest path. Then back to town. Then they would do sit ups, push ups, and weight lifting. "He's trying to kill me." Emma said to Granny, "I need a coke..."

"If I gave you that he would cut my hand off."

"He'll never know." Emma replied draped across the table.

After three months of intense exercise Lancelot began hand to hand combat. She mastered all the techniques in what seemed like two years. She quickly learned that time stopped in Storybroke as the days passed in the outside world the clock in tower was enchanted to keep everyone young. Then he began teaching Emma how to fight with the sword. Emma preferred the duel sword style to any other, but had to master all weapons. Including blaster guns, riffles, and bombs. Then they moved on to star ships.

"This is Knight Wing of Camalote...Knights Wings are heavily armored..." Lance said to Emma in the hologram room of Central Command. He showed her fighters of different kingdoms and realms. Then he showed her how to pilot one. From star fighters they went on to larger ships like shuttles, battle cruisers, war ships, and blockade runners. They also practiced mock battles in simulated dog fights.

Part 2. Merlin

"Morning all!" Emma said entering Granny's Diner which served food to the patrons of the bed and breakfast. Some people said good morning Em as the nickname Red gave her before she left for the front lines. Emma didn't lord the fact that she was a princess over them nor did she get snobby. But despite this there still were people who referred to her as your highness or your majesty. She did however pull rank when dealing with the disreputable people of Storybrooke. People like Iago the Parrot in his human form. Apparently a spy for the Maleficent, then there was the Hyenas Shenzi, Banzi, an Ed. As in the movie the Lion King they had followed Scar and helped him overthrow King Mufasa. Then Simba with the help of the wise and powerful Rafiki and his cousin the powerful Aslan of Narnia, Simba was able to take back his father's Kingdom. Most of the Hyena army was killed in the wars of the Realm of the Pride Lands. Shenzi, Banzi, and Ed were sentenced to Storybrooke in human form for their treason.

"Any word from the front?" Emma asked to Archimedes the Owl. Everyone called him Art but Emma had no idea who he really was and no matter how many times Emma pressed Art for his real name he would not tell her. Art was bad tempered most of the time, but Emma had won him over.

"You know I don't keep up with the war..."

She kisses him on the cheek, "Well have you seen Lance he wasn't at the Dojo this morning?"

He smiles, "No I haven't seen him either..." He snuck her a small bag of chips.

"Thanks Art..."

"You are lucky Lancelot doesn't break your arm!" Granny says when Emma leaves.

Art huffed, "What you all ask of that child is unfair especially with what she will give up."

Lancelot was at the well in forest, "Here you are."

"Here I am..." He sniffed the air, "I see Art is still sneaking you chips..."

Emma just smiled, "So what are we doing today?"

"Nothing! Today there will be no training." Lancelot said to Emma.

"Why?"

"There is no more I can teach you... You have reached your peek and you are as good as I am with a sword..."

"You haven't taught me everything."

"Your ability to tell if someone is lying fails you for in this I have taught you all I know and you are a better a warrior than I and you have earned my respect." Emma was humbled and didn't know how to answer, "My story is similar to that of Earth's books and movies... I did betray my oath, my King and my best friend... I fell in love with the Queen. The King found out and asked Merlin to transform Lady Guenevere into a Gorgon..."

Emma furrowed her brow, "A Gorgon? I do not understand."

"Think of the creature Medusa of your Earth myths. In our galaxy a Gorgon is someone cursed by those of magic to a hideous beasts...To look upon one is to become stone..."

"I am sorry for you."

"I told you this because you are about to learn magic... I hate magic with a passion and those that use it... I tell you this because I will hate you with great passion..."

"Then I will not learn magic for I treasure your friendship."

Lancelot smiled, "If the prophecy be true then your magic will become greater than that of even the Dark One or Peter Pan and from what I have heard you don't get more powerful than those two... You must learn magic... Your teacher awaits you at the top of the hill at the edge of Town. Now go!"

Emma waited until he turned his back to her. She started to walk away but stopped and spun around, "If what you say is true then when I learn magic I shall remove the Gorgon curse Guenevere."

Lancelot kept his back to Emma and raised his head to the sky and despite this Emma could he was crying. "Do not give me false hope or attempt such a thing... It is said that the Gorgon Curse cannot be removed."

Emma walked to the house at the edge of Town near the Woods. She had seen the house in passing but never actually stopped or inquired who lived there. Many people in town seem to avoid it. Even the Lost boys with all their bravado. When Emma opened the wooden gate the statues in the garden moved their heads eying her to see if she was a threat she guessed. Emma knocked three times and waited. When she tried to knock again the door opened on its own. "Come in! Come in!" A raspy voice demanded.

There were books everywhere, some on chairs, others on shelves, and few just floated in the air. Dishes washed themselves, a broom swept the floor with no one guiding it with their hands. A smile came to Emma's face, "I'm back here!" the Elderly raspy voice said. "Stop and do not take another step or be eaten." The voice finally showed the face and body it belonged too. "Welcome Em..."

"How did you?"

"What? Know you liked to be called Em...I have been watching you ever since you came to town looking for that Staton kid..." He was six and a half feet tall with a long white beard and black hair tied in a topknot. "Oh that was a very foolish deal you made with Pan."

"The boy had to be saved – His mother..."

"Would not have died or been sentenced to death...Pan is one of the most dangerous people in our Galaxy... He is just as bad as the Dark One and just as devious... Your being the first time was just a coincidence, I looked to make sure pan wasn't manipulating the situation, but Pan used it to keep you out if his affairs."

"So as he said promises can be broken... and so can deals."

Merlin shook his head, "You have a lot to learn before you can save anyone... Pan knows something you don't. If a magical deal is broken then you will pay with your life. There are magical creatures that enforce these deals and promises..."

Emma swallowed hard, "Like who?"

Merlin sighed, "You remember the story of Ichabod Crane?" Emma shook her head, "He broke such a deal with a witch who blessed him with dashing looks and a great body and when the witch came for her payment he broke his promise signed in blood magic. The witch took everything from him and then he came... the Headless Horseman came for him and took his head for his own."

"Interesting has the Headless Horseman ever been beaten?"

Merlin smiled, "There is a legend of one who defeated the Headless Horseman after breaking a deal, but no one knows his name... Now off with you we shall begin training tomorrow before sunrise..."

"I shall be there..." Emma started for the door, but stopped, "You didn't tell me your name sir..."

"I am known by many names, but you may call me Merlin..."

The next day Emma had an early breakfast and went up to Merlin's house, "What is that anyway?"

"A man-eating plant, stay away from it..." With a wave of his hand a book flew off the shelf and into Merlin's waiting hand, "Read this in your spare time..." He snaps his finger and after a puff of smoke another book appears in Emma's hand. "And this...Aphero!" He said in an authoritative voice another book appeared, "And this...The first book is about every animal whose name begins with A...The second book is on the Avalonain language ancient and modern and the last book is spell ingredients...Any questions?"

"Yeah! Why did you turn Guenevere into a Gorgon?" Emma asked with attitude.

Merlin frowned and took a seat as if his age had finally caught up with him. A single tear slid down his face, "I did it because my King told me too."

"That is a weak answer!"

"Its the only one I am willing to give..."

Emma sighs, "Can it be undone?"

Merlin hunched his shoulders, "No one in our history has ever tried it, but if anyone can it may be you..." His previous attitude returned and he jumped up, "Lets begin with simple levitation spells..."

Seconds became minutes, minutes became hours as Emma tried to lift a rock without touching it, "Levorium!"

"No wrap your thoughts around it and feel it with your mind."

"Okay!" Emma cracked her knuckles and pointed her hand, "Levorium!" The rock wiggled, then it rolled and slowly raised into the air..." She smiled, "I did it!" She screamed and it fell.

"Yes you did..." He vanished in a puff of smoke and walked back outside through the door, "Here this is a book on emotional and mental discipline...You could loose control and kill yourself or someone else unintentionally."

Over the next few months Emma learned all types of spells under Merlin from casting to binding. Elemental manipulation such as water, earth, fire, and air to which she excelled. She especially loved transmutation and shapeshifting. Emma hated potion making despite Merlin's praises. She really enjoyed flying across Town and the surrounding woods.

"Are you ready?" Merlin asked.

"I am ready..." Emma replied as they stood eighteen feet from each other in the woods. Emma raised her hand and it burst into flame. Then she hurled a ball of fire at Merlin. He countered with a simple wind spell and threw arcs of lightening at her. Emma transformed her body into steel so Merlin ended his attack as she walked towards him electrified. With a wave of his hands a wall of flames surrounded Emma. She returned to normal and flew up to escape the ring of fire but the higher she went the higher the flames rose up. Then Emma teleported as the flames closed in on her. Merlin looked this way and that, then suddenly the ground softened and he found himself sinking into quicksand. Merlin made tight fists and rose up out of the quicksand.

"You must do better than that Princess!" Merlin said screaming into the air.

Emma rose up out of the ground, "Try this for size!"

Emma made multiples of herself and Merlin did the same. They all fought casting spells at each other. The dopplegangers would explode in a cascade of sparks until all that was left was the real Merlin and Emma. "How do you expect to defeat the three Queens when you can barely defeat me Princess."

Emma pointed both her hands at Merlin and held him in an invisible prison. "You think to test your strength against mine Princess."

"You keep calling me Princess. Is it to anger me? You cannot for I have accepted my destiny."

"If that were true you would have beaten me by now." Merlin replied struggling to free himself.

"I was just toying with you... It was more of a test for myself..."

"Liar!"

Emma sneers and lifts Merlin into the air As he tries to free himself the wind howls and leaves blow. A cloud forms over the town and lightening and thunder split the sky. Some of the people from Town run into the forest. "You will shake the Town apart and destroy the magic concealing it!" Cinderella screams over the howling wind.

Emma's hair is blowing wildly around her head as she and Merlin stare each other down. Great balls of sweet drop from Merlin's head and body. "I yield!" He screams. Emma smiles releasing him and he lands nimbly on his feet. Merlin walks up to Emma and places his hands on her shoulders, "You are ready..." Then the old man drops to both his knees, "My Princess..." On a hill in the distance Tinker Bell and Five Lost Boys are watching.


End file.
